nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine (Playtime Is Over)
"Sunshine" is the thirteenth track on Nicki Minaj's first mixtape, Playtime Is Over. The song features guest vocals by rapper Gravy. The recording is an original rap over the beat of "Sunshine" by Jay-Z and Foxy Brown. Lyrics Nicki Verse 1: Yo... yo, yo yo yo, hold the doe Let me get up on the floor like Mardi Gras Like every time I rhyme I sun the shine Lil mama, you a bird like you done some time Every, every time I spit it's a massacre So they better more fast like nas-acar (nascar) Everyone want a dime, I'm, I'm the best When I get up in the club I grind the best You don't know, you better respect me with a tryfit, affidicuous Nicki? I am the one, like Tracy McGrady Now little daddy let me, let me upgrade ya Come on, I make it hot, see I'm a hot one I keep the stack & let Max play the shotgun I'm in the good car, always with a hood star Introducing Mr. & Mrs. Good Bar Hook: Get up on my level niggas, get it up Gettin Dirty Money figures, throw it up Get up on my level bitches, get it up Drink some Dirty Money bitches, get a cup Get up on my level niggas, get it up Gettin Dirty Money figures, throw it up Get up on my level bitches, get it up Drink some Dirty Money bitches, get a cup 2: Gravy It's frego daddy, grade V of coarse God Willing coming soon, I'm the good of New York I shine like VVS stones in the dark Take a seat, when you here me like Rosa Parks Fuck the chit chat Let's talk guns & drugs, you with that? Tryin' to see a mill or two, fuck who I'm better than Rollin up on a dutch, you know I need my medicine It's high noon & I'm the nigga that shot the sheriff Me & Nicki's like Bonnie & Clyde, don't be embarrassed I'm sort of like a rabbit the way I love my cabbage But I Still watch for 5-0 like I'm Garret 08′ Challenger lookin' like Dukes of Hazzard Turn it into a coupe, and now the roofs gone Word to Nicki Minaj with daisy dukes on See it's Max-a-millie-on, chumps so move on Before I Get like a auto-bot and transform Too Hot & I ain't Mims I flip bricks while you little clown still buyin' rims Who's in charge, stop frontin' like I ain't him I'm sect, 5th ave, you still shop at Fims Superstar with the Audemar & a pair of Tims Who you're wives screwing? Flossin', I been doin' Fuckers Hook: Get up on my level niggas, get it up Gettin Dirty Money figures, throw it up Get up on my level bitches, get it up Drink some Dirty Money bitches, get a cup Get up on my level niggas, get it up Gettin Dirty Money figures, throw it up Get up on my level bitches, get it up Drink some Dirty Money bitches, get a cup Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Playtime Is Over Category:2007